A herdeira da Corvinal
by JuliaLestrange
Summary: Sua filha era a chave para o reinado do seu tio e agora que ele sabia sobre isso, ele pretendia sequestrá-la assim que ela nascesse, e fazer dela, a sua nova filha, a herdeira de seu reinado. Segundo Cassandra, Marvolo e todos aqueles que queriam livrar o mundo dos considerados não puros, seriam gloriosos somente com sua filha ao seu lado. Mas ela não deixaria isso acontecer.


Era uma noite sombria para aqueles que se encontravam nas vastas colinas da Escócia. De pé, observando o crepúsculo formado nos céus, encontrava-se uma linda mulher com longos cabelos loiros encaracolados, seu nariz que possuía pequenas sardas já estava se tornando um pouco vermelho por conta do frio. Seus olhos, pouco inchados pelas lágrimas derramadas, eram normalmente de um castanho âmbar alegre, porem naquele momento transmitiam a qualquer um que a visse, um olhar de profunda tristeza e melancolia.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava indo embora.

Ele a estava deixando e o pior, ela estava grávida dele e ele tinha que ir embora. Ambas suas vidas estavam em perigo. Marvolo, seu tio estava com sede de poder e vendo que Salazar era o homem mais poderoso daquela época, seu tio jorrou mentiras a todos dizendo que ele era o vilão e agora todos estavam atrás dele, e o pior, ninguém acreditava em nada que ela dizia.

Eles a diziam que ela fora enganada, que ela estava sendo ignorante. Mas quem eram eles para chama-la de ignorante quando ela era a bruxa mais inteligente que já foi vista?

A vida de sua preciosidade, sua filha, que ainda estava crescendo em seu ventre estava sendo ameaçada. Seu monstruoso tio havia descoberto quem era o pai de sua filha, e por culpa de Cassandra –sua ex-amiga que também era vidente – ele descobriu que ela, sua filhinha era a chave para o seu reinado supremo e agora que ele sabia sobre isso, ele pretendia sequestrá-la assim que ela nascesse, e fazer dela, a sua nova filha, a herdeira de seu reinado. Segundo Cassandra, Marvolo e todos aqueles que queriam livrar o mundo dos considerados impuros seriam gloriosos somente com sua filha ao seu lado. Mas ela não deixaria isso acontecer.

Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos quando ela sentiu um aperto em seu estômago. Sua filha sabia o que sua mãe sentia. Ela sabia que seu pai estaria indo embora para sua segurança. Ela sabia que o mundo mágico inteiro estava sendo enganado por seu tio Marvolo que se julgava perfeito e que se auto-elegeu ministro da magia e declarara a todos que sua alma gêmea, o homem de sua vida era perigoso e que ele estava matando trouxas e nascidos trouxas porque ele pensava que eles não mereciam estar em seu mundo. Mas isso era mentira! Era seu tio que cometera as atrocidades e ninguém queria acreditar nela! Sua filha, assim como ela, sabia também o destino que as aguardava.

Apenas duas pessoas acreditavam nela. Helga e Godric. Seus melhores amigos. Os quatro deles eram os melhores amigos desde sempre e eles sempre apoiariam uns aos outros não importasse o que acontecesse.

Se mais pessoas acreditassem nela, eles poderiam combater Marvolo, mas como todo o mundo bruxo estava contra Salazar, era impossível derrotar seu tio.

Eles perderem a esperança. Não havia como mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos. _Não agora._

Lá, no auto daquela colina na Escócia ela aguardava seus dois companheiros e seu amante para que ela pudesse pôr seu plano em ação. Doía no fundo de seu coração o que eles iriam fazer, mas ela tinha visto o futuro caso eles não fizessem o que eles tinham fazer.

Ela ouviu passos atrás dela e logo ela soube que eles haviam chegado e então, quase que instantaneamente, ela se sentiu sendo abraçada por dois fortes, grandes e carinhos braços. Ela não precisava se virar para saber que havia um lindo homem com um queixo firme, duas covinhas em ambas as bochechas, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, alto e bronzeado a abraçando. Ela não precisava se virar para saber que o amor de sua vida tinha chegado Ela só sabia. Ainda presa em seu abraço, ela o sentiu descansar o queixo contra seu ombro, e com uma voz quente que trouxe calafrios a sua espinha, ele sussurrou:

- Vai dar tudo certo minha princesa, você verá. – Isso só fez com que as lágrimas caíssem de seu olho mais rápido do que antes. Com um suspiro ela se virou e encontrou os olhos de seu amante e depois de um casto beijo em seus lábio ela se virou para seus dois outros melhores amigos que esperavam calmamente a troca entre eles.

- Vamos começar então. – Ela queria terminar logo com aquilo. A dor de fazer o que eles iriam fazer encheu novamente seu peito, mas ela não poderia desistir. Não, ela não podia. O futuro de todas as pessoas do mundo inteiro dependiam deles e do ritual que eles estavam começando a fazer.

O mundo iria acabar com o reinado de Marvolo. Depois que ele não conseguisse mais mascarar sua verdadeira identidade, seria tudo muito tarde para o mundo, tanto trouxa quanto bruxo. Mas havia um porém. Se eles fizessem um determinado ritual que envolvia magia negra, e conseguissem convencer os grandes deuses da magia que o que eles queriam com aquele ritual era tudo, menos egoísta, eles conseguiriam salvar o mundo bruxo.

Mas para isso ela teria que se desfazer do seu bem mais precioso. Sua filha.

Helga, sua amada, doce e generosa amiga fez um circulo de sal grande o suficiente para que eles pudessem se sentar em volta, e assim eles fizeram. Os quatro ao mesmo tempo começaram a sussurrar em latim uma velha cantiga bruxa, que naquele momento, em cima daquela colina, sob a lua cheia no dias das bruxas resultaria em algo grandioso.

Eles sentiram as folhas envolta deles se levantando do chão e seus ouvidos se encheram de gritos de bruxas mortas naquela mesma data, sob aquela mesma lua. Os gritos apavorantes não fizeram com que eles desistissem do que eles queriam fazer, na verdade fez com que eles tentassem mais arduamente o ritual.

Uma poça de sangue jorrou de lugar nenhum no meio do circulo e de lá uma figura de uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos tão azuis que pareciam cegos e vestindo uma longa túnica branca, surgiu. A mulher olhou dentro para todos os integrantes do circulo, estudando-os até que seus horripilantes olhos azuis caíssem sob ela, questionando-a se ela era forte e determinada o suficiente para fazer o que eles tinham que fazer. Ela encarou de volta com determinação, ela podia não demonstrar, mas ela estava com muito medo e a mulher meio morta que a observava quase com arrogância sabia disso também.

A mulher de túnica branca a olhou por mais alguns instantes até que de repente ela ergueu sua pálida mão direita, convidando-a a tomá-la e Rowena, com um último olhar em direção de seus amigos e de seu amante, estendeu a mão para a mulher e quando mais um grito estrangulado das bruxas mortas que morreram violentamente naquele mesmo lugar foi ouvido, as duas desapareceram engolidas por uma esfera brilhante que surgira do nada.

Com um baque, ela e a mulher de túnica branca apareceram em um beco sem saída. A mulher a olhou com um olhar morto e com uma voz estrangulada ela disse:

- Quinze minutos.

Ela tinha quinze minutos para completar sua missão. Com um gesto de varinha ela se tornou invisível e então saiu do beco sem saída.

O mundo tinha mudado muito disso ela tinha certeza, mas ela não tinha tempo para admirar todas aquelas luzes e os estilos de vidas daqueles que ali viviam. Seus olhos reposaram sob uma casa. Era a casa mais tranquila daquele lugar barulhento. Caminhando silenciosamente, até a casa, ela entrou pela janela aberta e deu de cara com um casal de jovens dormindo agarrados de forma apaixonada em um sofá.

De repente um pequeno relógio soou em sua cabeça, mostrando a ela que seu tempo estava acabando e que ela tinha que completar sua missão o mais rápido o possível. Com um suspirou de tristeza e com uma ultima olhada para sua barriga um pouco elevada, ela fez o feitiço.

Ela sentiu como se algo estivesse sendo arrancado de dentro dela, mas na verdade, estava. Sua filha que estava aparentemente dormindo surgiu em sua frente envolta de um luz amarela. Ela queria ficar olhando para ela eternamente mas ela sabia que não podia, ela não tinha tempo.

A luz amarela foi se afastando e levando consigo sua filha. Quando o bebê chegou a poucos centímetros da mulher uma luz a envolveu e com um estalo quase sem som, o bebê sumiu, mas dessa vez ele estava segura dentro daquela mulher adormecida. Rowena deu um suspiro estrangulado, quando sentiu que sua filha nunca veria sua mãe verdadeira. Ela mesma nunca a veria crescer.

O relógio soou em sua cabeça de novo mostrando que seu tempo tinha acabado, que estava na hora de voltar para o seu tempo. Antes que ela pudesse desaparecer, seus olhos brilharam ardencia, e então ela olhou para o casal e disse:

- Eu sei que vocês estão dormindo Dan e Emma Granger, mas eu também sei que vocês podem me escutar em seu sono. Cuidem bem dela – E então com um forte estalo, Rowena Ravenclaw sumiu fazendo com que o casal acordasse.

- O quê? – Perguntaram ambos assustados com o estalo feito ao lado deles. – Oh, não era nada querida, vai ver algum vizinho está dando uma festa – Sussurrou Dan. – Venha Emma, vamos para cama. – E pegando-a em seu colo, ele a levou para cama para que eles pudessem dormir.

Oito meses depois, no dia 19 de setembro de 1979 Hermione Jean Granger, filha de Dan e Emma Granger, nasceu.

Dias haviam passado desde que ela tinha ido ao futuro e dado sua filha aos Grangers, e agora Godric, Helga, Salazar e ela estavam em seus aposentos pessoais em Hogwarts desfrutando da companhia uns dos outros, já que essa seria a ultima vez que eles os veriam. Rowena iria embora com Salazar

- O que vai acontecer agora, cara amiga? – Questionou Helga quebrando o silêncio que se alastrava pelo quarto. Rowena suspirou.

- Eu não sei Helga. Marvolo morreu, mas o mundo ainda culpa Salazar pelos assassinatos dos trouxas.

- E eles ainda pesam que eu e Godric...

- Godric e eu, Salazar. – Corrigiu Rowena. Salazar sorriu carinhosamente para sua amante.

- Sim, o mundo ainda pensa que Godric e eu estamos brigados e continuará assim, porque se eles descobrirem a verdade, eles caçarão Godric igual caçaram minha família e quando começaram a caçar você – Rowena bufou e depois suspirou tristemente e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Salazar que também olhava pouco triste.

- Ela ficará bem Rown, Sallie. – Disse Godric. Helga concordou. Salazar bufou para o apelido infantil que sua mãe o chamava.

- Eu sei! Eu vejo o futuro, eu sei o que acontecerá com ela, mas até que ela fique bem vai acontecer tanta coisa! – Explodiu Rowena – Mas é só que, eu me sinto como seu eu tivesse trocado minha filha igual se troca uma mercadoria! Eu a amo!

- Eu também já a amo amor, todos nós a amamos – Godric e Helga concordaram – E quando ela descobrir a verdade, ela saberá disso. Tudo dará certo – Terminou Salazar puxando a mulher eufórica para seu peito e beijando o topo de sua cabeça carinhosamente.

- Eu irei sentir tanto a falta de vocês! – Rowena se dirigiu a Godric e Helga.

- Nós dois sentiremos falta de vocês também, Rown. De você também Sallie. – Disse Godric, sorrindo para a careta que seu amigo fez ao ouvir seu apelido. – Mas vocês precisam ir embora. Casem-se. Amem-se, tenham mais filhos! E quando vocês menos esperarem estaremos nos vendo novamente, no céu.

- Não seja estúpido Godric, o céu não existe.

- Sim, existe.

- Não, não existe.

- Sim, existe.

- Não, não existe..

- Céus! – Riu Rowena – Eu vou sentir falta das criancices de vocês também – Os quatro sorriram simultaneamente dessa vez.

Rowena e Salazar deixaram o mundo bruxo naquele dia, e foram viver como trouxas, onde adotaram o nome Granger. Eles tiveram mais uma filha, Helena que foi ensinada tudo sobre magia em casa, já que ela obviamente não iria frequentar Hogwarts. Eles adotaram um menino trouxa quando Helena tinha quinze anos, já que Rowena não podia ter mais filhos.

Depois anos de casamento vivendo como trouxa, Salazar de alguma forma pegou póx de Dragão, onde depois de três meses de doença, morreu.

Klaus, o filho adotivo de Salazar e Rowena, por ser verdadeiramente um trouxa permaneceu no mundo desprovido de magia enquanto sua mãe e irmã decidiram voltar ao mundo bruxo. Mais tarde ele se casou com Eliza Davis, e depois de um ano de casamento, eles tiveram um filho, James Granger, dando continuidade à linha Granger.

Poucos anos antes de morrer, Salazar havia comprado um lindo diadema a Rowena que desde sua morte o usou todos os dias. Várias pessoas a perguntaram o motivo do uso continuo do objeto, e não querendo entregar a relação entre ela e seu marido morto, Rowena mentiu, dizendo que o diadema influenciava sua mente, tornando-a mais inteligente.

Sua filha Helena com o tempo se tornou invejosa de sua mãe, e tentando superar a inteligência dela roubou seu diadema, e fugiu para uma floresta na Albânia, onde mais tarde pouco depois da morte de sua mãe, fora assassinado pelo barão, o homem que a amara toda vida.

Preenchida com a culpa e pelo desprezo de si mesma, Helena não conseguiu passar para o pós-vida, e então ela se tornou um fantasma que mais tarde ficou sendo conhecida dentre todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts como a mulher cinzenta, a fantasma da torre da Corvinal.

Quando ela ainda era uma doce e delicada criança, ela ouvira seus pais conversando sobre certa criança recém-nascida que eles haviam aberto a mão de ter, amar e cuidar, sua irmã, Hermione, com o intuito de alguma forma ,melhorar o mundo bruxo. Ela nunca soube ao certo o que aconteceu à sua irmã mais velha, mas ela sabia que sua mãe guardava uma tristeza na profundidade de seu coração que nunca seria preenchida. Não quando ninguém nunca saberia que ela existia.

Quando ela morreu e enfim se transformou em um fantasma, ela sentiu que tinha uma divida com sua mãe e então, gritando com toda sua força, ela anunciou a quem quisesse ouvir que sua mãe – ela deixou de mencionar seu pai nessa parte, já que sua mãe havia dito que ninguém poderia descobrir sobre seu pai, caso contrario, ela, que agora estava morta, e o seu irmão que ainda estava vivo e vivia no mundo trouxa poderia de alguma se prejudicado – tinha uma outra descendente, sua irmã, Hermione.

Fofoca é algo que corre depressa, que alastra igual ao fogo, então quando seu anuncio saiu de sua boca, o mundo inteiro foi à procura da herdeira de casa da Corvinal.

Mas a procura foi em vão.

Muitos procuraram por ela, homens solteiros em busca de uma esposa, aurores, jornalistas, mulheres, crianças... Mas ninguém a achou. Onde quer que Rowena Ravenclaw havia escondido sua filha mais velha, ela tinha escondido muito bem porque ninguém conseguiu encontrá-la. Era como se a menina tivesse simplesmente sumido e ido para lugar nenhum.

Uma vidente da época chegou a prever que a filha da casa da Corvinal só iria aparecer para a população bruxa quando o dragão de cabelos brancos a encontrasse, mas ninguém acreditou nela. A mulher era conhecida com uma charlatã, então sua previsão de nada adiantou.

Durantes anos, muitos disseram que Helena pela amargura de sua morte, havia mentido sobre sua irmã. Outros, porém disseram que a menina estava lá, mas não desejava ser encontrada. Alguns diziam que ela havia morrido, mas para a maioria deles, aquilo tudo era apenas um simples boato.

A família Malfoy foi sempre conhecida devida sua enorme riqueza, sua beleza obvia, sua enorme astucia e seu vasto conhecimento sobre as Artes das Trevas. Assim como os Blacks, os Malfoys eram praticamente da realeza puro sangue. Sua linha sempre fora nobre, e para eles, aqueles que não possuíam uma linhagem pura de sangue bruxo era nada, mas sujeira.

Eles eram tão puros que sua arvore genealógica poderia se estender até os tempos do grande Merlin. Sim, eles eram os melhores tipos de bruxos do mundo.

Sempre respeitada e também muito rica, a família Malfoy comandava o mundo bruxo. Eles não precisavam de atividades peculiares como se candidatar a poderosos cargos políticos bruxos para realmente comandar o mundo bruxo Inglês. O ministro estava em suas mãos, assim como o ministério.

Seu poder aumentou ainda mais quando um homem, o herdeiro do grande Salazar Slytherin, Tom Riddle, porém conhecido como Lord Voldemort começou a recrutar homens para sua causa: Exterminar a sujeira do mundo bruxo e como os Malfoy sempre seguiram os passos do grande fundador da Sonserina, eles se juntaram aos comensais da morte, prometendo trazer justiça ao mundo bruxo.


End file.
